La Salle des Réconciliations
by Cryzam
Summary: Une fois tous les dix ans, une salle mystérieuse fait son apparition à Poudlard, ayant pour but de renforcer l'entente entre les maisons. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que les personnes désignées cette année soient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ? DRARRY (Terminée)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Le château de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, était calme en cette matinée de décembre. Calme dîtes-vous ? Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Surtout pour un certain jeune homme aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice bien connue de tous. Harry Potter, puisqu'il était ainsi nommé, s'agitait dans son sommeil, s'empêtrant de plus en plus dans ses draps tout en poussant de petits cris étouffés. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar. Mais si quelqu'un avait observé plus attentivement, il se serait rendu compte qu'il ne criait pas mais qu'il gémissait, et qu'au lieu de s'empêtrer dans ses draps il s'y aggripait. Et si cette personne à la curiosité décidemment bien plus qu'indécente avait observé encore plus attentivement, elle aurait distingué parmis ces gémissements fébriles deux syllabes : Mal-foy. Une secousse plus violente que les autres le réveilla en sursaut. Harry tomba au sol dans un grand bruit ce qui eût pour effet de provoquer des insultes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres de la part de ses camarades de chambre, telles que " bouse de dragon " ou encore " ongle de troll avarié " (son meilleur ami Ron avait décidemment de l'imagination en la matière.) Le jeune sorcier se releva, s'excusa sous les différentes plaintes et sorti de la chambre tout en évitant un grimmoire de potions qui volait dans sa direction.

Il avait décidé de prendre l'air pour se remettre de ce rêve. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Malfoy, nom d'une gargouille à plumes ! Rêver de lui n'était déjà en soit pas des plus agréables, mais de cette manière... Les joues du gryffondor se colorèrent. Bon peut être que ce n'avait pas été si pénible que ça s'il en croyait les réactions de son corps... Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas le premier rêve de ce genre qu'il faisait. Depuis quand son inconscient considérait-il Malfoy comme un potentiel amant ? Ce dernier avait un balai bien trop profondément enfoncé dans le cul pour s'adonner à de telles activités, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de parler ou de se mouvoir.. Enfin, ce n'était pas le propos, peu importait où le nimbus de Malfoy allait se fourrer, ce que Harry voulait savoir c'était pourquoi il rêvait de lui de cette façon. D'accord, ils s'étaient déjà à plusieurs reprises retrouvés collés l'un contre l'autre mais c'était pendant l'un de leurs nombreux combats, et même si parfois il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester là des heures entières c'était juste parce qu'il ressentait bien trop de satisfaction à régler son compte à Malfoy. De plus, la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là était juste dûe à l'effort physique qu'il fournissait, et puis s'il passait la majeure partie de son temps à penser à lui c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il l'horripilait, mais jamais ô grand jamais ils ne voudraient que lui et Malfoy... Harry soupira. Bien sûr qu'il ne dirait pas non. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se mentait à lui-même et aux autres, Malfoy l'attirait bien trop à son goût. Ses pas le conduisirent machinalement à la tour d'astronomie, c'était toujours là qu'il allait quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou au contraire de se vider l'esprit, on avait une vue splendide sur le parc du château et sur une partie du lac. Le survivant ne sut combien de temps il resta ici, il avait regardé le soleil se lever avant d'aller prendre une douche et de rejoindre ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner.

La journée se passa sans autres accrocs, Harry avait joué aux échecs avec Ron, avait attendu que ses oreilles arrêtent de siffler après qu'Hermione les eût accusés de préférer s'adonner à des activités futiles plutôt que de réviser pour leurs examens, avait mangé, avait rejoué aux échecs sous les regards furieux de la jeune lionne qui avait finalement compris que ça ne servait à rien d'hurler après eux, et était parti à son entraînement de quidditch dont il revenait. Leur prochain match avait lieu dans une semaine, et c'était contre Serpentard, il ne s'en faisait donc pas trop. L'élu, comme certains l'appelaient, était le capitaine de l'équipe et avait mis au point une stratégie qu'il savait infaillible, surtout contre les vert et argent. Les gryffondors n'avaient jamais perdu un seul match contre les serpentards depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe, et voir la rage se dessiner sur le délicat visage de Malfoy depuis six années était sa plus belle victoire. Alors qu'il pensait à lui, les images de son rêve lui revenirent en flash. Et merde... Harry se maudissait intérieurement, quand il entendit une voix qui le fit frissoner :

" Alors Potter, on s'entraîne pour essayer de nous battre ? Louable effort mais définitivement inutile."

Harry ferma les yeux, décidemment quand on pense au serpent on en voit la queue... Il nota mentalement à quel point cette expression était intéressante, puis il inspira profondément avant de se tourner :

" Malfoy, que me vaut le déplaisir ? Et pour ta gouverne, nous n'allons pas essayer de vous battre puisque le résultat est déjà connu de tous, répondit-il.

- Les temps ont changé Potter, vous n'avez pas encore vu notre nouvelle équipe à l'oeuvre, murmura Malfoy, d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je sais que tu es leur attrapeur, ça me suffit pour savoir que vous n'attraperez pas le vif. Au fait Malfoy, que leur a offert ton père pour que tu sois encore recruté cette année ? A moins que tu n'aies rendu service au capitaine de l'équipe, ça a beau être un serpentard il n'en reste pour le moins pas si mal que ça d'après ce que j'ai pu voir... dit Harry, se rapprochant du blond ne sachant pour quelle raison. "

Malfoy le poussa contre le mur et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, une étrange lueur dans le regard :

" Que crois-tu Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais te faire péter le cul par des hommes que c'est le cas de tout le monde, du moins ce n'est pas le cas de Hooper... "

Harry sentit des picotements et une chaleur significative remonter le long de son échine, mais il resta de marbre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique bien sentie à sa chère petite fouine, il sentit le mur disparaître derrière lui et bascula dans un tobbogan, entraînant Malfoy dans sa chute avant d'atterrir douloureusement dans un endroit inconnu, blondy écrasé sous lui.

" Potter, dégage de là bordel, j'étouffe, entendit-il "

Il se releva tant bien que mal tout en s'arrangeant pour écraser Malfoy le plus possible, épousseta ses vêtements et regarda autour de lui. Mais où se trouvaient-ils ? Il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit auparavant... Ils étaient dans une salle circulaire, avec un canapé, une cheminée, et une statue. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique porte, qu'il supposait être la sortie. Il se tourna vers son "camarade."

" Malfoy, on est où à ton avis ? Demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Potter. Mon intelligence est certes supérieure à la tienne mais je ne peux pas tout savoir " , répondit Draco de ce ton supérieur qu'il détestait tant.

Le gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Bon, d'accord. C'était une petite salle de bain. Il inspecta la pièce du regard pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune autre porte. Il devait y en avoir une autre, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il s'incita au calme alors qu'il sentait que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Il vit Malfoy inspecter la statue. Harry n'y avait pas fait attention, mais en l'observant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'elle représentait Athéna, la déesse de la guerre, qui portait une colombe en guise de chapeau, tout à fait le genre de trucs loufoques que son amie Luna Lovegood aurait adoré. Malfoy s'adressa alors à Athèna :

" Excusez-moi... Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où nous sommes ? "

La statue eût un sourire énigmatique.

" Mais bien sûr. N'avez vous jamais entendu parler de la Salle des Réconciliations ?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

-La salle des quoi ? interrogea Harry "

Draco perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait sur le visage. Il fixait la statue, priant de tout son être pour que ce soit une blague. Il avait toujours cru que c'était une légende.

" La Salle des Réconciliations, répéta la statue. Ou salle des tortures pour certain. Une fois tous les 10 ans, pour encourager le rapprochement entre les différentes maisons, nous choisissons deux élèves de Poudlard, qu'ils s'enrichissent de leurs différences, qu'ils apprennent à se supporter."

Le survivant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se tira les cheveux et se mit à marcher à travers la pièce.

" Faîtes que je me réveille, par la barbe de Merlin. C'est la continuité du rêve de cette nuit c'est ça, maintenant je me retrouve coincé avec lui pour finir le cauchemar en beauté ?! "

Malfoy le regarda et haussa son sourcil droit. De quoi Potter parlait-il, il pétait les plombs ? On aurait dit un patient du service de psychologie de Ste Mangouste. Depuis le temps que Draco ne l'avait pas vu faire une crise, il décida de profiter pleinement du spectacle. Mais la statue l'interrompit en pleine admi -observation de Potter, lui gâchant le spectacle qui aurait été distrayant, il en était sûr.

" Non vous ne rêvez pas. Nous vous observons depuis plusieurs temps, et vous semblez être les candidats idéaux. Vous êtes les élus messieurs.

- Rectification, il n'y a qu'un seul élu dans cette pièce, et c'est déjà bien suffisant, répondit Draco.

- On se passera de tes commentaires Malfoy. Ne comprends-donc-tu pas ? Nous sommes coincés ici, tous les deux, et Merlin sait de quelle manière on va pouvoir sortir, alors épargne-nous tes sarcasmes, cracha le brun.

- J'avais compris monsieur l'élu, rappelle-toi que mon intelligence est nettement supérieure à la tienne, je te l'ai encore dit toute à l'heure. Quant au fait de pouvoir s'échapper d'ici, il n'y a qu'une seule solution si l'on en croit l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te la dire, ça m'écorcherait la bouche, dit Draco avec un air de dégoût.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Tu étais au courant de cette malédiction ? Questionna Harry.

- Contrairement à toi St Potty, je ne me ballade pas avec un castor qui connaît le bouquin par coeur, je l'ai donc lu. Je croyais que c'était une légende, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça se réaliserait un jour ! Répondit le serpentard

- T'es bien mal placé pour insulter Hermione de castor en sachant que Parkinson a tout d'un bouledo... commença le brun, mais il furent interrompus par la statue.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêts de sortir si vous continuez comme ça jeunes hommes... La seule façon pour vous de quitter cette salle étant de vous conduire en personnes civilisés.

- Que... Quoi ? Balbutia Harry.

- Arrêtez de vous insulter serait déjà un bon commencement, débuta Athéna. Vous êtes dans la Salle Des Réconciliations je vous le rappelle, vous ne pourrez sortir que quand nous aurons jugés que vous avez fait assez d'efforts pour essayer de vous entendre. "

Ok. Le survivant se dit qu'il n'allait pas survivre longtemps, ou mieux qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Il était bel et bien coincé avec cet enfoiré, et Dieu sait pour combien de temps. Il se tourna vers Malfoy, qui était parti s'installer sur le canapé, et qui soupira :

" Ca risque d'être long.

- Comment ça ? Tu comptes rester là à attendre que ça passe ?

- Que veux-tu faire d'autre Potter ? Qu'on papote, que par enchantement on se découvre plein de points communs qui vont nous rapprocher, et qu'on sorte de cette salle en étant devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ? C'est peine perdu. Dans quelques heures les gens finiront par s'inquiéter de notre absence, ils ne peuvent pas nous garder éternellement, donc oui, je compte rester là à attendre que ça passe.

- Peut-être pas éternellement, intervint la statue. Mais sachez qu'une heure ici correspond à une minute en dehors de cette salle. Il faudra donc un bon bout de temps pour qu'on commence à s'interroger sur les raisons de votre absence... "

Le blond en fût abasourdi. Ils avaient décidemment pensé à tout. Il regarda Potter du coin de l'oeil, qui s'était installé à l'autre bout du canapé et qui se vengeait sur un malheureux coussin en y plantant ses ongles ; mais il s'absint de tout commentaire. Il comprenait sa réaction vu qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec Potter, il était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pour quelles raisons mais l'air se chargeait d'électricité et il était étrangement incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Cétait fort, c'était puissant, c'était dévastateur... C'était Potter. Spontané, violent, passionné, tout ça à la fois, et il savait qu'il mourrait si jamais il devait s'en passer. Mais c'était quelque chose que Draco ne dirait jamais même sous la torture, il venait à peine de se l'avouer à lui-même... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Potter se posent sur lui, interrogateurs. Le blond, prit en faute comme un enfant de quatre ans décida donc de répondre par sa meilleure défense, l'attaque :

" Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça le balafré ? T'as jamais rien vu de ta vie ou quoi ?

- C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la charité, c'est toi qui me fixe depuis cinq minutes Malfoy ! S'exlama le-dit balafré.

- Pour être franc je me demandais cela faisait combien de temps que tu ne t'étais pas coiffé... Non mais franchement, ce n'est même plus des cheveux à ce rythme là, même un épouvantail a plus de classe ! Se moqua le jeune blond.

- Cause toujours, je n'ose même pas imaginer la texture des tiens avec la tonne de gel que tu mets ! Répliqua le gryffondor.

- Détrompe-toi Potter, mes cheveux sont très doux.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça... Ricana Harry.

- Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir et vérifie par toi-même, répondit Draco en courbant la tête.

Harry fut un instant décontenancé, mais il ne le montra pas. Qui plus est, qui sait si il pourrait encore un jour passer la main dans les cheveux de Sir Malfoy ; l'occasion était trop belle pour pouvoir la refuser, il ne se fit donc pas prier. Le brun s'approcha donc du jeune homme et tendit la main vers le sommet de sa tête... Bordel ! Cet enfoiré avait raison, ses cheveux étaient bel et bien soyeux. Mais comment faisait-il ? La nature était tellement injuste ! Harry s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que prévu, puis retira lentement sa main s'empêchant de la replonger dans cet océan de douceur. Il n'avait pas remarqué les frissons de Draco ni la déception qu'il ressentit quand il sentit la main d'Harry arrêter ses caresses.

" Hum, hum, toussa Harrry, gêné. T'as gagné, ils sont doux. "

Draco releva la tête, un sourire victorieux planté sur le visage. Le gryffondor n'avait jamais vu le blond sourire aussi sincèrement, et pour tout dire ça lui allait plutôt bien, il rayonnait littéralement.

" On parle juste de tes cheveux, pourquoi tu souris comme si tu avais remporté ton premier match de Quidditch ? " Le taquina gentillement le jeune homme.

Le sourire du serpentard se fana aussitôt, ce crétin avait gâché son moment de félicité. Il se renfrogna et décida de s'enfermer dans son silence, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

" Hey, c'était une blague Malfoy. Tu sais, un truc que tu dis pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et qui est censé faire rire... Tu saisis ?

- Va te faire foutre Potter. "

Harry soupira. Apparemment ses cheveux étaient un sujet sacré. Décidemment il ne se déridait jamais, c'était grisant à la fin. Il décida donc de faire de même et de se murer dans un silence uniquement ponctué de petits coups d'oeils réguliers. S'il ne pouvait même plus critiquer et taquiner Malfoy le temps allait être très long... et c'est ainsi qu'il perdit le fil de ses pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Malfoy... Cheveux doux... Malfoy... Sourire à faire péter des boutons de braguette, enfin quand il était sincère... et bon sang le serpentard s'infiltrait dans toutes ses pensées ! Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait combien de temps ils passèrent à juste attendre, sans se parler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler du coin de l'oeil. Le serpentard était affalé comme une loque dans le sofa, ce qui changeait de son habituelle raideur, et il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait été décoiffé par ses soins un peu plus tôt, les rendant ébouriffés et lui donnant un petit air négligé et sauvage qui lui allait à ravir. Il adorait particulièrement les quelques petites mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux et qui s'accrochaient à ses longs cils. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et une érection poindre, Merlin que Draco était bandant ! Il était sûr que cet aristocrate de malheur n'avait même pas conscience de son sex-appeal. Le survivant détourna le regard malgré lui pour ne pas se faire découvrir en pleine observation et pour essayer de se calmer. Inconsciemment, il se mit à jouer avec un anneau qu'un de ses ex petit-ami (enfin si on pouvait le qualifier comme ça ,vu la durée de leur relation c'était plutôt une aventure sans lendemain) lui avait offert. Il la faisait descendre et monter le long de son doigt, mimant sans s'en rendre compte l'acte sexuel. Tout à coup, Draco se mit à rire et se colla littéralement à lui pour regarder sa main de plus près :

" C'est pas vrai Potter ? Ne me dit pas que tu te ballades avec ça ?

- Avec quoi ? Répliqua Harry d'un air incompréhensif.

- Avec _ça_ ! L'anneau que tu portes là ! "

Draco essaya de l'attraper mais Harry leva le bras, le mettant hors de portée du serpentard qui lui avait grimpé dessus pour l'atteindre.

" Et alors, je ne vois pas le soucis, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? "

Le blond essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire, du moins le temps de lui fournir l'explication.

" C'est... C'est un anneau de pureté Potter. Celui qui t'as offert est soit un débile fini ou il s'est juste bien foutu de ta gueule.

Le jeune homme ne put contenir son fou rire plus longtemps et explosa littéralement, s'affalant sur un Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Il mit la bague au niveau de ses yeux pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près, mais n'y trouva rien de particulier. Un anneau de pureté ? Mais l'observation de l'anneau fût vite interrompue quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Draco était complètement assis sur lui, essuyant ses yeux débordant de larmes tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer ses spasmes. Il releva la tête doucement, un léger sourire encore sur les lèvres mais qui disparut bien vite devant l'intensité du regard d'Harry. Le jeune serpentard humidifia ses lèvres qu'il trouvait bien trop sèches tout à coup et rendit son regard à Potter. Ce dernier avait le bras gauche toujours tordu dans une position bizarre, la main au niveau de ses yeux alors qu'il avait observé le bijou, et son bras droit pendait, laissant sa main quelque part au niveau de la hanche du blond. Ils se défièrent ainsi mutuellement du regard pendant un court instant. Soudain, Harry laissa tomber l'anneau qui tinta au sol pendant quelques secondes. Comme un signal, les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent sauvagement l'un sur l'autre, faisant claquer leurs fronts, s'entrechoquer leurs dents, danser leurs langues et courir leurs mains sur leurs corps. C'était comme si tout le désir qu'ils avaient enfermé au plus profond d'eux depuis des mois ressurgissait puissance mille. La haine, le désir, l'excitation, tout se mélangeait en un cocktail explosif de sensations. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements sans prendre le temps de les déboutonner à fond et les envoyèrent valser dans tous les recoins de la pièce avec pour unique témoin de leurs ébats une statue qui avait fermé les yeux en souriant victorieusement. Un moment plus tard au milieu des soupirs, des bruits mouillés de baisers, et des insultes qui débordaient en fait d'amour, deux cris plus puissants se firent entendre. Puis les jeunes amants s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux , ne trouvant pas les mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte apparut dans un "pop" sonore, et la statue s'adressa à eux :

" - Messieurs, je crois que vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus d'efforts pour vous entendre. La Salle des Réconciliations a encore une fois réussi sa mission, vous êtes libres. "

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans cette fameuse salle. Une semaine que Harry et Draco s'évitaient mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévorer du regard chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Harry avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Ron et Hermione, et à sa grande surprise ils ne furent pas tant surpris. Ce n'était selon eux, " qu'une question de temps ". Harry s'était demandé qui, à part lui et Draco ne s'étaient pas rendus comptes de leur attirance mutuelle. Ses pas l'avaient machinalement conduit dans ce couloir du quatrième étage où tout avait commencé. Alors qu'il avançait, il aperçut une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, postée devant une statue. Il hésita à faire demi-tour, mais ne voulant pas déshonorer le courage légendaire attribué à sa maison, il avança, et se positionna juste derrière Draco Malfoy, respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Le jeune serpentard resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, et lui dit :

" - Potter, il y'a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis une semaine. Dans la Salle, tu étais au bord de la crise de nerf quant au fait que tu ne trouvais pas la sortie, tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. "

Harry se sentit rougir. Il se racla la gorge :

" Oh, non c'est rien... Oui, bon j'ai compris. J'avais rêvé de toi la nuit précédente...

- Rêver de moi ? De quelle manière ?

- Disons que vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là c'était plutôt un rêve prémonitoire...

- Oh, je vois... Ne sois pas gêné, c'est totalement normal, moi aussi j'ai déjà rêvé de moi Potter... "

Harry se mit à rire. Draco se retourna lentement, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Tout ce que se souvint ce dernier fût un clin d'oeil lancé par Athéna, avant d'être plaqué en douceur contre le mur et de sentir ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqués se poser sur les siennes. Décidemment, ce château regorgeait de plus de magie qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Voilà, cette fiction se termine... Désolée pour ceux qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi courte, j'aurais du vous prévenir dès le début. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, m'ont favorisé et suivi, mais également laissé des reviews auxquelles j'essaye de répondre le plus vite possible même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. Ca fait chaud au coeur, même les critiques constructives qui aident à progresser, et quand les commentaires sont positifs et appréciateurs ça ne peut faire que plaisir, surtout pour une première fic. Je suis en train d'en écrire une nouvelle, je ne sais pas quelle longueur elle fera mais bref, je reviens bientôt. Merci à tous, l'aventure de l'écriture de fictions ne fait que commencer ! Je vous embrasse fort, à très vite !


End file.
